Fenix's Fight
by Ookami-chi
Summary: Fenix finds out that her home is in danger, besieged by Saruman. We followe the her tale as she teams up with Legolas and a mysterious female elf known as Arlena. Can she save her home and her friends? Or will she pay the ultimate price for Amazon?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
All the Lorien Elves boarded the majestic swan-shaped boat. Halinthil looked back longingly at his childhood home one last time, when he noticed a shadow, fleeting among the trees of the Lorien forest. He focused his gaze on the figure and made out the dull outlines of a bow, quiver, and two long-shafted knives. He gazed intently at the knives and gasped at the craftsmanship. It was Lothlorien! He glanced at his people as they put their belongings in the boats. Not wanting to startle them, he told one of his officers that he was going for a walk in the Lorien forest one last time. He made for the forest with long strides, trying to make as little sound as possible. He crouched defensively as he heard a twig snap. He darted behind an old Elm tree and waited. He heard the sound of ragged breathing. Without hesitation, he sprung at his enemy. The other gave a gasp of surprise, trying to move out of the way of the attack. Halinthil wrestled the other's arms to the ground. He whispered a sun spell. Light spilt across the other's features. Halinthil gasped as he recognized the other. "I'm sorry Legolas! I didn't know it was you!" he stammered. Legolas looked at him and smiled. "It's alright. I shouldn't have been sneaking around. But, I need to talk to Fenix." Halinthil nodded and led him to the boats. Legolas walked behind silently, taking in the breath-taking sights of the forest. They walked to the river and found a young woman. "Hello, Fenix." Legolas said, smiling. Fenix looked up at the familiar voice. Her eyes lit up when she saw Legolas standing there. "Legolas!" she cried as she threw her arms around him in a rib- breaking hug. He gently pried her arms away from him and smiled. "We need to talk," he stated simply. He then looked at Halinthil. "Go tell Gladriel that I seek an audience with her." Halinthil nodded and left. Legolas turned to Fenix. "Fenix, do you know where we could speak privately?" She looked at him then motioned him to follow. She led him a short distance into the forest and climbed up a rope-ladder. She sat down at a small table and waited for him to climb up. "What is so important that the Prince of Mirkwood would come all this way to see me?" she teased. He looked into her eyes, eyes as aqua and clear as the Lorien River. He brushed the though aside. "It's about Amazon," he shifted uncomfortably in her gaze. Her eyes locked with his. "What's wrong?" He looked at her and knew he couldn't spare her. "Amazon is under siege by Saruman." She looked at him, horror in her eyes. "Impossible! He was defeated long ago!" she paused. "How is the army holding up?" "The are holding. But they will not last long." She turned away from him as the emotions stirred inside her. "I have to go back. I have to lead my people." She whispered. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I will com with you." She shook her head. "No." Legolas tensed at her statement. "I will. You need someone to be by your side. I will come and help in the battle." She turned to face him and knew she would never be able to leave him behind. She smiled in spite of herself. "Fine. But if you get killed, let's just say that is wasn't my fault." She teased. They climbed down the rope and started walking back to the river in silence. When they got to the river, they went in search of Halinthil. They foud him speaking with Gladriel. Legolas and Fenix walked up to Gladriel and bowed slightly. Gladriel smiled and beckoned for them to follow. She spoke briefly again with Halinthil who nodded and left. They started walking and followed her to her chamber. She then turned to them and spoke. "Greetings, Legolas. How was your journey?" "Long, Lady." Gladriel smiled. "Fenix, I have heard the news. Do you know how your army holds?" Fenix turned. "They are holding. But they won't last long."  
  
Gladriel looked at Fenix. "You are sure." Fenix nodded. "Quite sure, Lady." Gladriel started to pace the chamber, deep in thought. Legolas and Fenix watched, waiting. "Lady, I ask for 50 of your finest warriors." Fenix told her. Gladriel stopped pacing and looked Fenix in the eyes. "You ask for much, Fenix. But I will grant it." "Thank you Lady. I am in your debt." "No. We are even. You aided me when I need help, I am but returning the favor." She paused, then turned her attention to Legolas. "Are you going with her?" "Yes, Lady." "Protect her." She glanced at Fenix. Fenix scowled. "I can protect myself Lady." Gladriel smiled. "I know you can, princess, I know you can."] Fenix jumped as Gladriel called her princess. "Lady, please don't call me that. I'm not the princess anymore." She mumbled. "You are." She paused. "Do you need provisions?" she looked at Fenix nod. "Very well. I will se to that. When will you leave?" "We need to leave at first light tomorrow, Lady, if we want to get there in time." "Right. Fenix, get your things from the boats and start to get them together. Only take the things you need. Nothing more." Fenix nodded. She looked at Legolas and both of them left to find Fenix's boat. "That went well." Legoals stated. Fenix snorted. "I guess so. She called me 'princess'." Legolas smiled. "Well, she's right, you are. How about we just get you things together?" She smiled and they started toward the boats. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the river, they went in search of her boat. 

"Legolas, do you remember Arlena?"

He smiled broadly. "Yes. How could I forget her." 

"Well, I'm going to ask her to come." She paused as he took it in. 

He glanced at Fenix. "Where is she?"

She shrugged. "That's the problem. I don't know."

Legolas grinned. "You never know where she is."

Fenix smiled sheepishly. They continued walking until Fenix stopped at her boat. They started gathering her belongings.

When they had finished, Fenix started going through her things.

She got out a small pack for her things, and food. 

"Fenix, do you still have the stone I gave you?"

She fished in her belongings, pulling out a beautiful emerald-colored jewel, carved in the likeness of a Phoenix. She smiled. "Yes. I still do." She held out the stone. Legolas picked up the stone gently.

Legolas held the stone in the sunlight. The stone glittered like a small sun. He handed it back to Fenix. 

"I learned the hard way that it contained power."

Legolas looked at her, his face tinged with concern. "What do you mean?"

"The stone is an Elfstone. I learned this while traveling." She paused. "I was traveling here when I met an Orc on the road. HE challenged me and rushed me. I began to grow weary. He knocked the sword out of my hand and I fell. I thought I would die by his hand when I felt the stone start to burn. I took it out of its pouch on my neck. It flared with light and pulsed with power. It then-" She shuddered from the memory before continuing. "It disintegrated the Orc." 

Legolas knelt down beside her. "I should have told you what it was."

She smiled. "It's alright. Let's finish going through these things, then we'll get the food from Galadriel and go in search of Arlena."

Legolas smiled warmly. "Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

They start toward Gladriel's palace. They start to talk contentedly as they made their way through the trees. Fenix stopped suddenly and felt a hand creep onto her mouth, making sure she couldn't scream. The hand pulled her into the dense forest. 

"I wonder where Alrena is?" he mused. He turned around and found Fenix gone. He muttered an Elven oath and went in pursuit.

Fenix looked at the hand covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She noticed it wasn't an Orc. It was human. She studied the peculiar ring on the hand. It was Elven made! 

"Hey, Fenix." Said a cheerful voice.

Fenix pried the hand off of her mouth. She gaped at the person she saw when she turned around. "Arlena!"

They turn around as they hear a twig snap. Legolas comes into the little clearing, bow string taut, arrow fit. 

"Arlena! That was not funny!" he let his bow down as he saw the other grinning. He studied her. "You haven't changed a bit."

The Elf smiled. She had long black hair, and bright violet eyes. 

"I'll take that as a compliment, Legolas." She said, grinning.

Fenix looked at both of them. "We need to get to Gladriel."

Legolas and Arlena nodded. They started walking again toward Gladriel's palace. Fenix led the way, trying to get there before dawn. When they arrived, they found Gladriel waiting for them on the steps. She handed them each some food and Lembas. She smiled at Arlena. "I thought you would be joining them on this little expedition." Arlena smiled and took the food and Lembas gratefully. 

When they had everything packed, Gladriel bade Fenix to follow her. Fenix trailed after, curious. Gladriel stopped by a small pool of water and turned to face Fenix.

"I want to give you a warning, it may not make sense yet, but it will in time." She paused. "Be wary! 'Tis no telling what evil lurks in the dark." Gladriel looked at Fenix's shocked face. Fenix nodded and turned to return to her companions. 

"Let's go. We need to get a good start." Fenix said simply to the others. They nodded and followed Fenix to the edge of the Lorien River. Fenix turns back to see Gladriel and some of the Elves of Lorien. 

"Goodbye, Fenix. Be safe and heed my warning."

Fenix smiled and then nodded. "I will, I will."


	4. Orcs!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer now would I? I do own Fenix and Arlena. They are mine to mold. Now for the story:

Chapter 4

Fenix sighed to herself, looking off into the dense forest surrounding the river. Fenix glanced back at her two companions grateful they came along. Legolas came up behind her, looking East. 

"Fenix, come look at this!" It was Arlena. Fenix walked over to her friend and looked to the West. Fenix gasped in surprise at what her Elven eyes saw. 

"Orcs!" Legolas said, fitting an arrow to his bow and pulling the string taut. Fenix put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"If you kill one of them, they will try to find us. We can't be seen or detected." She stated calmly. Fenix watched as the Orcs vanished from view. 

Legolas grudgingly put his arrow back in his quiver. Fenix glanced at Arlena. The tall Elf was looking out to the East, her brow knit in thought. 

"Fenix, which way should we go?" Arlena asked. Fenix thought a moment.

"We should probably go East. It may take longer, but I don't want to chance a run-in with those Orcs." She said finally. Fenix looked down to where the Orcs had disappeared. 

Arlena nodded and picked up her back, her sword belted at her side. Legolas and Fenix followed suit, wanting to move quickly. 

Fenix led the way down the small hill to the beginning of the Lothlorien Forest.

When they got to the Forest, Legolas gave a small gasp of surprise. Fenix walked over, her aqua eyes shining with curiosity. Legolas pointed on the ground, indicating a pair of footprints. "Orc, apparently lost." He mused. 

Fenix studied the footprints, her brow knit in thought. "How old are they?" 

Legolas bent down by the prints, examining the ground and the things around them. He straightened back up, a surprised look on his face. "Not even an hour old." He looked ahead, his keen Elven eyes picking out the trail. "It ends just a mile ahead." He said, shouldering his pack, getting ready to see where it led. "It leads away from the main army, our friend might have gotten lost."

Fenix nodded, smiling slightly. She glanced back at Arlena. "Let's go and see where our little friend ended up."

Arlena smiled, grabbing her pack. "So, what are we doing?"

Legolas shook his head, a smile playing across his face. He turned to Fenix, his eyes shining with some inside joke. "You tell her."

Yay! I finally got it finished! *Giggles uncontrollably and falls out of chair* I'm okay. Well, R&R! 


	5. Aylf

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. I only own Arlena, Fenix, and Aylf at least at the moment. They are mine to mold like potters clay on a wheel. Okay, that really didn't make any sense, but please, read the fic! * Smiles*

Note: when I say rocks, I mean kind of like a mountain but smaller. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Fenix sighed, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her tunic. She glanced behind her, smiling slightly. She returned her burning aqua gaze to the rocks. She muttered slightly under her breath, heaving herself up to the top.

"Fenix, how much farther?" Fenix glanced back, identifying the speaker to be Legolas. 

She shrugged in response, continuing her struggle. 

Fenix sighed in relief as she heaved herself to the top of the rocks they had been climbing. She wiped her brow with her tunic sleeve, turning to face her companions. 

Legolas stepped in front, his keen Elven eyes scanning the bottom of the rocks. He gave a short oath, running down the opposite side of the rocks. Fenix looked at Arlena in surprise, quickly taking off after him. 

"Legolas, what did you see?" The response Fenix got was legolas cocking an arrow to his bow. Fenix unsheathed a small Elven throwing dagger, her other hand straying to the hilt of her broadsword. 

Legolas slowed only once, picking up speed again when he was clear of the rocks. Fenix sprinted after, glancing quickly over her shoulder for Arlena. When she looked forward again, she saw Legolas lunge into a small grove of trees; hearing then, a thud and a low moan of pain. 

Fenix dashed forward, sheathing her dagger and drawing her broadsword. She broke into the small grove, glancing around for Legoals. She muttered a single Elven oath under her breath as she found what Legolas had pinned to the ground.

"An Orc!" Arlena gasped, catching up with the others.

Fenix walked forward, her sword tip to the Orc's neck. She glared down at him, noting the wound in his right shoulder. 

Legolas heaved the Orc to his feet, slamming him into a tree. Fenix put her thin, white hand on Legolas's shoulder; his muscles taut under his tunic. "Why are you here, Orc?" Legolas said through gritted teeth.

The Orc shook his head stubbornly, his hand reaching slowly for his short sword that he had belted to his waist. 

Fenix stepped forward, throwing her now unsheathed dagger into the brute's sleeve of ruined leather and armor. He glanced up at her, his eyes locking with her burning aqua gaze. He flinched slightly, looking instead at Legolas. The brute smiled slightly, maybe evilly, as he eyed the tree Elves.

Fenix glared, her broadsword to his stomach. "Speak now Orc, or I will silence you forever." The Orc dropped his smile, trembling slightly before straightening. 

Fenix glanced at Legolas, then to Arlena, motioning her over. She turned to Arlena, speaking rapidly in Elven under her breath, motioning back to the Orc. Alrena nodded, drawing her slender Elven sword, and walking toward the Orc. 

Fenix walked to Legolas, motioning him to follow. She turned to him once they were out of earshot of the Orc. "Legolas, I think we should take him with us, make him show us where he was going and the possible traps that were set. I am sure that they know we are coming, if not only me."

Legolas nodded slightly, reluctantly. "He could also betray us, Fenix."

Fenix shrugged slightly in response. "I know that, but we need his information, Legolas, we need it." 

Fenix shoved the Orc forward, holding the opposite end of a length of Elven rope; the other, bound the hands of the Orc behind him. The Orc muttered Orcish oaths under his breath, keeping his eyes on the ground. Fenix glanced at Arlena, cockingher head to one side, smiling slightly. Arlena looked at her, crossing her eyes. Fenix sighed, turning her attention back to the Orc. 

"What is your name, Orc?" Fenix asked, her voice a little softer then earlier that day. 

The Orc stopped, turning to face her. "Aylf." He said gruffly, sitting down on an fallen tree. Fenix followed suit, knowing everyone needed a short rest. Fenix glanced quickly at Arlena then Legolas; his emerald green eyes icy. 

Fenix returned her gaze to Aylf, cocking her head to one side, her long, thick chestnut colored hair falling on her shoulders. She sighed slightly, pulling it away from her eyes, pulling it back halfway, tying it back. Aylf looked at her while she was doing this, studying her movements, noting the gracefulness. 

Fenix glanced at Aylf, pulling on the strong cord of Elven rope, securely tying it to an old, hard tree root. She walked over to where Arlena and Legolas sat, taking a place next to Arlena. Fenix glanced back at Aylfe, making sure he wasn't trying to free himself from the rope. She looked back at Arlena and Legolas, standing up and stretching. 

"We should start again. We will stop again at sun set." Arlena and Legolas nodded in response, also getting up. Fenix retrieved the end of the Elven rope from the tree, taking it in her hands, motioing for Aylf to get up with one wave of her thin, white hand. Aylf nodded, getting up slowly, walking infront of Fenix

Yay! Finally, my writers block has been abolished. I guess it helped when my brain decided to take a vacation to Hawaii. So, I send thanks to my brain because when it left, my writers block also left. Anyway, R&R! ^.^


	6. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. I only own Arlena, Fenix, and Aylf at least at the moment. They are mine to mold like potters clay on a wheel. Okay, that really didn't make any sense, but please, read the fic! * Smiles*

~~~~~

Chapter 6

Fenix sighed slightly, unrolling her bed roll from her pack after securely tying the end of the Elven rope to a tree root. She glanced at Aylf, then began collecting dry twigs and logs for a small fire. Legolas watched her then looked at Ayfl, noticing the way he studied Fenix's movements, Legolas's eyes became icy once more.

Fenix returned with an armful of sticks and logs. She knelt down, striking the flint with some iron, after setting up the logs and sticks. Fenix looked at Legolas then Arlena, smiling slightly. 

"Well, are we going to eat, I'm starving." Arlena came up to Fenix, rubbing her stomach in mock starvation. Fenix smiled, digging into her pack, getting out some dried meat, some dried fruit and water. Fenix handed Arlena the food, telling her to cook the meat. Arlena nodded, returning to the fire.

Fenix walked after her, sitting down by the fire, bringing her knees up against her body, wrapping her arms around them. She smiled at Arlena, waiting for the meat to finish cooking. 

"Arlena, is the meat ready?" Fenix asked her friend. Arlena nodded in response, taking the meat from the fire, distributing it out on leaves.

Fenix walked to the fire after setting her leaf on the ground, picking up some fruit and some water and some more meat, walking over to Aylf, handing him the food and water.

Aylf managed a weak smile, accepting the food and water. "I thank you, Fenix.." Fenix nodded slightly, offering a small, warm smile. She walked back to the fire, glancing over her shoulder at Aylf, sitting down next to Arlena, now eating her own food and drinking her water.

Fenix sighed, looking around at her companions then at Aylf, noting that he was propped against a tree, asleep. "At least one of us can sleep…" she mumbled under her breath, getting up and putting out the fire before retreating to her bed roll. Fenix laid down, putting her arms under her head for a pillow, looking up into the sky, her eyes reflecting the light of the moon and stars.

Legolas shifts in his bed roll, glancing at Arlena, Aylf, then Fenix. He smiled slightly, letting his gaze rest on her. He then shifted his gaze to a sleeping Aylf, his emerald green eyes becoming icy yet again. 

Fenix closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would overtake her quickly. She sighed slightly, rolling onto one side, sleep now overtaking her, her breathing slower, deeper.

Fenix awoke at the first rays of sunlight, jumping out of bed, rolling up her bed roll, glancing at the still sleeping Aylf, smiling slightly. She glanced at Arlena, restraining herself from laughing. Arlena was spread out on her bed roll, her sleek black hair plastered to her face, snoring quietly. Fenix walked over, gently nudging Arlena with one booted foot.

"Arlena, wake up." Fenix said softly, amusement flickering in her eyes.

Arlena stirred, rubbing her eyes slightly, stretching. "Arlena, did you know you snore?" Fenix asked teasingly, walking to the leftover food, replacing it in her pack. She glanced around for Legolas, finding him looking South, scanning their path that they had to take. 

She walked up behind him, touching his shoulder lightly with her hand. He glanced back at her, his eyes and face expressionless. 

Fenix cocked her head to one side, her eyes locking with his. "Your eyes look cold, Mirkwood Prince…" 

"Cold?" he said absently, glancing over at the stirring form of Aylf, his eyes now becoming icy, yet cold still.

Aylf didn't seem to notice as he waited for them to start moving, standing up and stretching while he waited.

Fenix, with one look to Legolas, walked in Aylf's direction, gathering up her pack, then untying the rope. She glanced back at Arlena, who had gotten up and had already slung her pack over one shoulder, walking up to Fenix. 

"Legolas, we are ready. Do you have your pack?" Arlena called, motioning him down.

Legolas nodded, his pack slung over one shoulder. He walked over to Fenix, speaking with her momentarily before walking to the back. Fenix gave the command and they started walking, Aylf glancing over his shoulder at Fenix.

Fenix pulled back on the rope slightly, causing Aylf to stop. She walked over to him, her eyes locking with his. "Are there any traps ahead, Aylf?" 

He nodded. "Yes…we were told to go another way if we were left behind." He paused, pointing at some rocks. (A/N: again I mean a smaller mountain.) "There is a path that we were shown." 

Fenix glanced back at her companions then back to Aylf. "Alright, lead the way." Aylf nodded, starting forward again, his eyes studying the ground.

Fenix blinked sweat out of her eyes, her hand gripping the Elven rope firmly. She glanced behind her quickly, making sure her two companions were still behind her. She looked ahead, stopping with Aylf, her eyes growing big. 

Legolas and Arlena stepped up behind her, stopping, their gazes wandering to where she looked, their eyes also growing big. Fenix shook her head, her eyes returning to normal. She looked at Legolas and Arlena, then back at Aylf. 

"How are we supposed to cross that?" she asked him quietly, her keen Elven eyes scanning for a bridge. 

He pointed, indicating just what she had been looking for, a small rickety bridge. "We cross that.."

Fenix nodded, walking forward, motioning him to walk on with a small, curt wave of one slim, white hand.

Aylf moved forward obediently, walking toward the bridge. He glanced behind him at Fenix, Legolas and Arlena. He turned back to the small path, slipping his hands free, pulling his short sword from its scabbard, then, throwing a small dagger at Fenix. 

Fenix didn't have time to dodge or react as the dagger hit her in the stomach. She started to fall, fall into darkness.

Wow…that was a pretty good chapter…so, R&R! I guess having a very long brain freeze is worth it! Hope you enjoy..tell me your comments and stuff by Reviewing…and you know you want to…so you can do it…*Grins* 


	7. Is she alive?

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 5..hasn't changed much..but I will inform you when it does. ^.^

Note: 'Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!' means "By the sea and stars" on Elven, just for your information. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

Aylf ran, hacking at the Elven rope that bound hi hands. He succeeded, throwing off the rope, continuing his run, a wolfish grin on his face as he glanced back at Legolas and Arlena. 

Legolas rushed forward, catching Fenix before she hit the rocky ground, fitting an arrow to his bow, after laying her down. He fired, the arrow landing in Aylf's leg, sending him sprawling; though he quickly regained his footing, running again, but limping.

Legolas muttered an Elven oath, firing another arrow, this one in his other leg; Aylf stumbled, falling, rolling into the pass, falling, falling to his death. One last scream escaped his lips, a horrible cry

Legolas picked Fenix up gently, wrapping some cloth around her wounded stomach. He glanced at Arlena, her face lined with worry. "She'll be alright, Arlena, we just need to get her at least to the bridge."

Arlena nodded, following closely behind with Fenix's pack. Fenix didn't stir as she was bored to the edge of the bridge, the sun sinking quickly.Legolas put her down softly on better ground. He walked to the edge, peering over the side, noting that there was no sign of the bottom. 

"Well, we don't have to worry about Aylf anymore.." he muttered dryly. He glanced back at Fenix, his emerald green eyes flickering with concern. 

He walked back over, kneeling down next to a worried Arlena. "How is she doing, Arlena?"

She shook her head, biting her lower lip. "She's very pale… she might not make it, Legolas.." she broke off, biting her lip.

Legolas nodded solemnly, griping his two long shafted knives. He shook his head slightly, clearing his mind, bending to examine her wound, her breathing light and shallow. He unbound the cloth, flinching slightly at the sight. She now cleaned it, then dressed it, propping her up on her bed roll, hoping that she would wake the next day. 

Legolas woke in a cold sweat. He shook his head, wiping his brow with his tunic sleeve. He glanced over at Fenix and Arlena, noting that the latter was still sleeping. He got up, walking noiselessly over to where Fenix lay. He gently knelt down next to her, putting one hand on her forehead, the other, brushing aside the hair that had been plastered to her face by a cold sweat. 

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Fenix, wake." He picked her up gently, cradling her still form in his arms. He glanced at Arlena, thankful she was still asleep. He turned back to Fenix, his mind clouded by fear and other thoughts. 

Fenix drifted in her mind, enveloped in darkness. She felt nothing, heard nothing in her state, her body numb to her, just her mind felt awake, trying to push her into conciseness. 

Fenix jolted awake, her eyes snapping open. Legolas looked down at her, his expression surprised but no longer lined with worry. 

"Fenix, your alive and awake!" Legolas cried, wrapping his arms around her in a bone-breaking hug. Fenix gasped in surprise; Arlena was now up as well, her eyes shining with a few tears. She brushed them away stubbornly.

"Legolas, your suffocating me…" Fenix gasped out.

Legolas smiled slightly, loosening his arms. "Sorry, Fenix…" She smiled slightly, her eyes growing serious. 

"What happened, Legoals?" she paused. "Where is Aylf?"

Legolas met her gaze with his piercing emerald green eyes. "He's dead, Fenix…or dying.."

Fenix looked at him, her eyes filled with surprise. "Are you sure?"

Legolas nodded in response. He galnced at Arlena; she was speechless, her worry lines gone. 

Arlena now rushed over, shaking Fenix by the shoulders. "You're okay! Thank the stars!" Arlena continued on like this, her speaking turning to mumbling, and she began to mutter incoherently.

Fenix grabbed Arlena by the arms, getting her to stop shaking her, one slim, white hand on her forehead. "Arlena, calm down…you're giving me a headache…" 

Arlena smiled sheepishly, putting her hand in her lap. She looked over at Legolas, his face now emotionless, as were his eyes.

He looked at Fenix then Arlena. "We need to start again…we need to reach Amazon…"

Yay!! Another chappie done! Whew..this is tiring…*wipes forehead* My finger muscles are cramping…oh well. Well, R&R! ^.^


	8. The Bridge

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed. Well, at least not yet. *Grins* ^6.6^

Chapter 8

**

Fenix looked across the bridge, then back to Arlena and Legolas, making sure each of them had their packs. She took a breath, and started across. 

The bridge swayed, as if caught in a wind, underneath her booted feet. She went on, moving swiftly. 

Turning around as she stepped off the bridge, she motioned her companions over with a wave. 

"You should go one at a time… We shouldn't take any chances with that bridge!" She called to Legolas and Arlena, who nodded in agreement. 

Arlena started across. She tan, very swiftly even with the swaying of the bridge. She made it without difficulty. 

Now it was Legolas's turn. He walked, not wanting the bridge to sway even more. He glanced around, feeling a wind coming. He braced, both hands holding the rope rails of the bridge.

The bridge swayed dangerously, the rope and wood groaning with the weight of Legolas. He started walking again, despite the swaying, wanting to make it across before the bridge gave out. 

He stumbled, his foot sinking into a wooden plank, causing it to break and fall into the chasm below. 

Fenix discarded her pack as she dashed toward the bridge. She sprinted to Legolas, helping him get up. 

He smiled thankfully, grasping her hand, hauling himself up. When he was on his feet again, they started running toward the opposite end of the bridge. 

Fenix cursed loudly as she heard a rope snap. She glanced quickly behind her; a rope had indeed snapped and the other wasn't far behind. 

It groaned with the effort of holding Fenix and Legolas up. Fenix cursed again and started to run faster, making sure Legolas was with her. 

He reached for her hand as the darted across the bridge. (A/N: Boy.. This is a long bridge. ^6.6^) 

She squeezed it slightly, pulling him after her at a break-neck run. He ran after her. 

The rope snapped, the last rope that was holding them up from the dark abyss of the cliff, the very one that had just barely claimed a life. 

Arlena rushed to the end of the bridge. "NO!" 

The bridge collapsed, taking Legolas and Fenix with it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow! That was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I'm having a writers block and it's annoying. Anyway, R&R! You know you want to..^6.6^


	9. Are They Still Alive?

Disclaimer: I own none of the Lord of the Rings characters. *Sob* But I do own Arlena and Fenix. They are mine… my own… my precious… *looks around* Whoa! Wonder where that came from.. Oh, well… on to the story. 

Chapter 9

~*~*~*

Arlena rushed to the collapsing bridge. She shook her head in disbelief. "No…" she whispered, mentally knowing that Fenix and Legolas were gone, but her heart didn't want to admit it. She fell to her knees at the edge of the bridge, her head in her hands.

"Arlena!"

She jumped up in surprise hearing her name. It was distant. She shook her head slowly. "Stop imagining things, Arlena! They-they're dead and there's nothing you can do about it…"

"Oh, Arlena! Just tie a rope up there and let it down here… You're not imagining anything! So just do it!"

Arlena scowled at the bridge and got the rope, tied it to a tree. She let the other end down. She heard a few curses, most of them in Elven. She drew back in surprise as she heard an oath- in Orcish. She grinned as she noticed who had said it. 

"Fenix, you have a foul mouth!" She could just see the scowl and slight grin on Fenix's face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fenix's breathing was calm as she climbed up the fallen bridge, Legolas behind her. She pulled herself up to the lip of the cliff; Arlena was there to help her up the rest of the way. 

"Next time, yell or something before ordering me around, Fenix."" Arlena said a scowl on her face. 

Fenix grinned, her eyes flickering with amusement. "I will… If there is a next time, that is."

Legolas rolled his eyes upward, then looked again at his two companions. "We need to get going again…"

Arlena and Fenix looked at him, nodding in agreement. "Well, which way now?" Arlena said, getting up and looking around. 

Fenix looked east, her eyes surveying the surroundings. "Well, East. That is where Amazon lies in hiding…" she paused, now considering something for the first time. "There was an Elven spell placed on Amazon before I can remember. Only the pure of heart can see it, unless they live there…" she paused, her face going even paler, as pale as her fair Elven skin would allow. "Someone betrayed us.." she breathed.

Legolas looked slightly shocked, but in truth, he wasn't surprised. "That tells us how someone like Sauron," he spat the name like a curse, "could get into your city…" 

Alrena nodded, inclined to agree. "That makes it even more important that we reach Amazon before the week is over."

Fenix nodded her expression grim. "Right. Let's get started." 

Her companions nodded, hitched up their packs, and started off again at a brisk run, hoping to pass through the dense forests that surrounded Amazon. 

Silently, Fenix prayed that at least her companions made it out alive.


	10. Lyngaurd reveals Fenix's true identity

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Ring characters, :*Sob*: But I do own Arlena, Isilindil, Lyngaurd, and Fenix. :*Glances at Gollum*: Huh.. wonder how he got here… oh yeah, he lives in my attic. :*Gollum mutters incoherently*: :*Shudders*: Oh, well, on to the story!

*~*~*~

Chapter 10

Fenix glanced around, ending the run, holding her hand out to her companions. "Be wary… he might have spies set out…" Legolas and Arlena nodded, each slowing, making no sound as the passed through the leaf-ridden ground.

Fenix froze in her tracks; Legolas whipped out an arrow and fitted it to his bow, getting ready to let fly. Fenix scanned their surroundings, her gaze resting on some bushes clustered together, shuddering. She drew her sword, Arlena drew two daggers. 

Fenix started toward the bushes, Arlena and Legolas flanking her on either side. She held her sword ready, as a massive form rose out of the bushes. The form stepped closer to Fenix. 

Fenix breathed a sigh of relief as it got closer. "Lyngaurd, what are you doing here?"

The form took the shape of a massive wolf, probably to Legolas's shoulders. "Waiting for you, Fenix…" He rumbled in a deep tenor voice.

"Has there been any word from inside, Lyngaurd? Has our Army fallen?"

The massive wolf shook his black head, his blood-red eyes locking onto Fenix's. "No. Our Army has not fallen. They still hold but barely, they need you, Fenix… they need Isilindil.."

Legolas's gaze locked onto Fenix, his eyes slightly cold. "Isilindil?" 

Fenix nodded. "Aye, I am Isilindil." She turned to look at both Legolas and Arlena. 

Arlena stepped forward. "Isilindil is dead. She was killed long ago-"

Fenix held up her hand, causing her to stop. "No… Isilindil is me…" 

Legolas looked confused, so did Arlena. "Then show us, Fenix… show us Isilindil…" (A/N: I might add some info about Isilindil later on. Just bare with me. J )

Fenix nodded, turning from Lyngaurd. Her form started to shimmer, changing shape and form. 

~*~*~

:*Gasp*: Fenix is changing? Who is Lyngaurd? Oh my heck! What have I gotten myself into? Not to mention my characters. This is bound to turn out interesting. Well, R&R, please!! J 


	11. Home Land

Hey, people. Oh my heck, what have I gotten myself into?! Oh well, the story must go on! Well, first, my disclaimer hasn't changed. :*Glances again at Gollum muttering and shudders*: Scary… well, later, and here's the story.

Chapter 11

A few minutes later, a strange woman stood in Fenix's place. Her eye glittered like ice, as she looked from Legolas to Arlena. "I am Isilindil.." She whispered, her tone laced with ice. 

Legolas backed up a pace, taking out his bow, fitting with an arrow faster then they could blink. "Where's Fenix?" He asked, aiming the arrow at Isilindil's heart. 

"I am both Isilindil and Fenix, Legolas… understand that."

He shook his head, not wanting to believe, and afraid to though he wouldn't admit that. 

"Fenix is me, Legolas… a disguise for unwanted eyes."

*~*

Isilindil Palantir had returned from the grave, or so everyone thought. The legendary Wolf Demon that was such a great leader of the Amazonian Elves had returned once more to lead her people to victory against her enemies.

Lyngaurd stood by her side, his massive black body blending in well with the shadows. Isilindil turned to him, speaking in the Amazonian tongue. "Tell the General to retreat to the Second Wall. His archers will have to take the first line of Orcs and all the other godless creatures Saruman has at his disposal."

Lyngaurd nodded and sped away to alert them.

Arlena looked at Isilindil for a moment. She was certainly the one the legends tell about, though it was eerie knowing that she actually knew her and didn't know it.

"We have to hurry." Isilindil commented. "I must save my people…"

Legolas nodded slightly as he bade Arlena to follow. Both felt uncertain and uneasy around the supposedly dead Isilindil. 

Isilindil sighed as she looked behind her, studying her companions. "I am not dead, I will not drop dead any time soon. Please, there is nothing you should fear."

Again, they both nodded, not speaking. Isilindil sighed as she continued the last few leagues to her home.

~*~

Isilindil smiled wolfishly as they were in sight of her home. She noticed that indeed there were many Orcs surrounding her home. She turned to look at Arlena and Legolas. "You don't have to come with me if you don't wish."

Legolas and Arlena shook their heads. "We're coming, Isilindil." Legolas told her firmly.

Isilindil smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder then Arlena's. "I thank you… we must be swift." She led then down a different way, coming to the back of her besieged homeland. 

~*~

Welp, that was interesting. Sorry 'bout the short chapter guys. School started so I've been having some trouble writing it. Well, hope ya like.


	12. The Beginning of the End: Part I

Disclaimer: Again, nothing's changed. But I do own Amazon and the people that live there. Welp, on to the story!

Chapter 12

Isilindil quickened their pace; eyes roaming ahead to make sure the path they took was clear. She stopped after a few minutes, drawing her weapons. 

Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow, pulling the string taut. Arlena did the same as she reached her slender sword, the runes carved into the blade beginning to glow. 

Isilindil began running once more, keeping her weapons in front of her as her friends followed a few paces behind, all the more alert. Isilindil had suspected a trap by now. Maybe they would get in without a problem. Maybe that was too much to ask for.

An hour later, they made it to the back wall of the city, Isilindil slipping ahead as she searched for one of the many tunnels leading into the main part of the Elven stronghold. She found it, Legolas and Arlena catching up a moment later. 

"Quickly… Legolas, Arlena, go into the tunnel first. Don't turn just go straight. I will follow behind." Isilindil stated as she stood up, the passage revealed.

Arlena nodded, walking forward and into the tunnel. Legolas hesitated a moment, turning his eyes to Isilindil.

"Go… I will be fine." Isilindil told him, fully confident she would be.

Legolas said nothing in reply as he followed behind Arlena, casting one more look to Isilindil before he entered the dank passage.

Isilindil quickly shut the passage, running farther ahead. She had a feeling that she would encounter quite a few orcs stupid enough to leave the main bulk of their army. She wasn't disappointed. She rounded a small corner, slamming into a very surprised orc. Her scimitar's plunged through his armor and she gave a low and wicked laugh. "I'm back…" She said softly to the dying orc.

She wrenched her scimitars from his body, moving on to the other members of the small group. Each gave yelps as they drew weapons, eyes turning hard as they looked at the legendary wolf-demon. Each knew that they would receive quite the reward for giving her head to Saruman.

They met her charge with their own crude weapons, giving snarls as their weapons led the way of their charge.

Isilindil managed to parry most of the attacks, but didn't escape unscathed. She killed the last of them, tiny droplets of blood dripping to the ground as she dashed back to the passage. She opened it quickly, shutting it behind her as she ran ahead, picking up the sounds of voices. 

She slowed slightly, snapping her weapons into their housings, discerning the voices to be Legolas and Arlena. The third she couldn't put a name to. She came to a stop, her companions spotting her. She waved off their concerned looks like one swatting away a fly. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She muttered, looking to the third figure.

He stood as tall as Legolas, shocking blue eyes looked to Isilindil, his long silver hair falling halfway down his back. Belted to his waist were two knives accompanied by several throwing daggers. 

"Taseir!" Isilindil said a bit surprised as the male Elf dipped into a bow. 

"Lady Isilindil…" He greeted, walking over to stand in front of her. "I met these two in the passages. They told me you were on your way. We are in great need of you, Lady. We need you at the walls."

"Lead the way, General." She stated, following the Elf, motioning her other companions to her side. "Now is the time to fight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoohah! I did a chapter! Aren't you proud? I haven't written in awhile, but R&R anyway, K? Another chapter is on the way. I wonder what will happen… 


	13. The Beginning of the End: Part II

Disclaimer: Lalala, uhh, what was the question again? :Shrugs: Oh well, on to the story. ^^

Chapter 13:

Isilindil closed her eyes to fight off the pain that welled deep inside her chest. Taseir bowed his head, looking at his Lady in remorse. "So many slaughtered.." Isilindil murmured as she opened her pain-filled eyes. "That wretch will pay for what he's done to my people. I'll cut out his heart and feed it to him."

Legolas was a bit startled at that statement, but didn't show it as Arlena did. The Elf maiden gave a small shudder at the mental image.

Isilindil turned to look at her companions, her eyes burning with an inner fire. "You have come with me this far, and I am grateful to you… but, you do not have to involve yourselves in this battle-"

"We will fight at your side, Isilindil," Legolas cut her off, looking her straight in the eyes, "No matter what happens." 

Arlena nodded her head in agreement.

Isilindil gave a small smile, clapping her friends on the backs. "Then let us fight. Taseir, tell the fighters to fall back to the second wall. I don't want anymore losses."

The Elf nodded and sped off; calling out orders, which were followed by clattering, the ringing of swords and the twang of bow strings. 

"Come, we will meet them at the second wall." Isilindil tore from the room, Arlena and Legolas following. She led them through twisting corridors and many halls. They finally reached the second wall. 

Arlena coughed, looking out at the smoke twirling up from the ruined outside city. She averted her eyes from the many corpses, Elves and Orcs alike. "I… I didn't know Saruman had this kind of power."

Isilindil nodded, muttering an Elven curse that made both Legolas and Arlena look at her in surprise. "Taseir!"

The tall Elf came to Isilindil's side a few minutes after his name had been called. "Milady."

"We need to win back the first wall. Line up the archers and get more arrows. I can already tell that we are in need of more."

Taseir nodded, walking over to Arlena. "Lady-"

"Arlena… just Arlena." The female Elf cut in with a wave of her hand.

"Arlena, would you give me some aid?" Arlena nodded, following Taseir in search for more arrows.

Legolas turned to Isilindil, "What do we do, Isilindil?"

Isilindil couldn't tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight before her eyes. "We fight… we repay Saruman the in full for what he's done here."

Legolas looked out at the desolate city, his keen eyes picking out scurrying Orcs; no doubt trying to salvage anything of worth. Wretched things…

"Legolas," Isilindil got the Elf's attention, his shocking green eyes watching her carefully. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this…"

"Isilindil, you didn't drag me into this. I involved myself… companions stick with each other…"

That statement brought a small smile to her face. "It sounds like you've been with humans for quite some time. Already using their words and manners of speech."

A smile lit his face up as he gave a low chuckle. "Say what you will, Isilindil."

Isilindil smiled, truly smiled for the first time in quite awhile. "As you wish, Mirkwood Prince."

Legolas walked closer to Isilindil, touching her gently on the shoulder. 

Isilindil tore her eyes away from the scene to look directly at Legolas's green orbs. "We… we need to get to the archers…" Isilindil breathed, taking a step back from Legolas.

He nodded the flickering emotions that had been playing in his eyes fading. "You're right. Let's be quick." The two quickly ran to where Taseir and Arlena had gathered the archers. Legolas joined their ranks, taking his bow from around his shoulders. He drew an arrow, looking to Isilindil.

"Prepare to fire!" Isilindil called out, taking the offered bow from Taseir with a nod of gratitude. She fitted an arrow to her bow, taking aim of one of the lead Orcs. "FIRE!"

A deadly rain of arrows poured down on the unwary Orcs. Weapons were soon drawn as the Orcs started to fall. "Prepare to fire!" Came the shout again from Isilindil. "FIRE!" 

So another war began; The Elves fighting for their home and lives, Saruman fighting for greed and power. A new war that will change countless lives, and end countless more… So begins the Battle for Amazon.

~*~

Woohoo! Another chapter finished. Lalala! Pretty long too! :Gasp: Can something be happening between Isilindil and Legolas? Will the Elves win this war or will Saruman win the seige, taking the lives of the three companions? These questions will be answered… as soon as I get more inspiration. Please R&R! Laterz!


	14. Cursing and Kissing

Disclaimer: If I owned this story, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? It hasn't changed. See last chapter.

Chapter 14

Isilindil looked at the retreating forms of the Orcs, her mind telling her they were just going to reorganize and return more vicious than before. She looked around at her wounded and weary warriors, a small stab of pain entering her heart. "Taseir, post a watch and let the others sleep for as long as they can."

The tall elf nodded, walking around, murmuring quietly to a choice few, and telling the others to go off to bed. He stayed with the few for watch, setting them up with plenty of arrows. The watch would be relieved in four hours, maybe less.

Isilindil glanced at Legolas and Arlena before turning to go back inside the building. She muttered softly to herself, walking into a small room littered with maps of Amazon and the surrounding area. She picked up a smaller map that sat atop a rather small desk. She looked at it for a moment before throwing it to the floor with a muttered, "Damn."

Taseir had shown Legolas and Arlena the way to two small sleeping rooms. Legolas had stepped into his room to look around. It was sparsely decorated, containing only a chair and table, a small bed and desk.

Arlena had taken one look around the room before she collapsed on the bed, falling instantly into a deep sleep brought on by fatigue.

Legolas slipped down the hall that lead to the map room, hearing quite a few muttered "Damns," and other curses. A faint smile touched his lips as he entered the small room, finding Isilindil tossing another map across the small room. "Having any luck?"

Isilindil whipped around to face him, a bit startled. She relaxed as she came to realize it was Legolas. "No, not really." She replied, setting down a map she had in her hands. 

"I didn't think so." Came the answer from the Elf as he stepped farther into the cluttered room. 

"Do you think it funny?" Isilindil asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Legolas simply smiled and shook his head. "The only thing I find funny is how many curses you know."

Isilindil smiled wolfishly, eyes glittering. "I'm glad I can amuse you."

Legolas walked the rest of the short distance between him and Isilindil, looking down at her. "I could feel your frustration from the entrance, Isilindil. What troubles you?"

"I don't know how Saruman found his way here or into the forest for that matter." Isilindil replied, leaning against the table. "The only way you can find Amazon is if you've seen it before. I don't understand." Isilindil admitted bitterly, sitting down on a small wooden chair.

Legolas thought for a moment before replying. "Do you know of anyone that has been banished from Amazon?" He hoped this wasn't the case.

The slight bit of color that had been present in Isilindil's face drained as soon as he spoke. "There is… damn it!" She jumped up from her seat, pacing once more, eyes filled with rage. "I thought that even I would never live to see the day when an Elf betrayed his people… and to Orcs no less!"

Legolas was next to her a second after she finished that sentence, placing his hands comfortingly but firmly on her shoulders. "Calm yourself, Isilindil. Pacing and cursing will get you no where."

Isilindil's tensed shoulders relaxed, her form becoming slightly limp. She looked up into shockingly green orbs, trying to find some sort of answer. "I know, I know."

A faint smile appeared on his face. A strange mixture of emotions in his eyes as he looked down at Isilindil.

Isilindil's eyes almost mirrored his. She wished to avert her eyes, to tear them away from his piercing green ones. She took a small step closer, unable to break away from his gaze.

Legolas leaned down, his lips meeting Isilindil's for a brief instant before he pulled away, mentally confused with himself and wondering what he was doing.

Isilindil was just as surprised as he, though the touch of his lips against hers was enticing and she hungered for more.

Without a second thought, his lips touched hers once more, though longer, holding a kiss that he felt was forbidden. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Wow! Another chapter completed! Hoohah! Yeah, it's kinda short and yeah, Legolas is a bit OOC but whatever! This is –my- fanfic and I can do what I wish with it. Well, R&R!


	15. Banished: Norlenthas tells a tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any _Lord of the Rings_ characters. Even though I –really- with I did. Well, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 15

Isilindil pulled away from Legolas, looking up at him with slight amusement flickering in her eyes. "That was to say… unexpected." She told him softly, thankful that the door to her map room was closed.

Legolas didn't answer for quite awhile. When he did, it was off the subject. "You said that someone was banished; who was it?"

Isilindil thought for a moment, becoming serious in the blink of an eye. "His name was Norlenthas. I banished him myself… and I've regretted it. He was one of my generals and he was bloody good…" She sighed, sitting on the chair as Legolas watched silently. "I banished him for killing a three of his warriors. I did that rather than kill him."

"Do you think he was the one that betrayed you, Isilindil?" Legolas asked after a few moments silence.

She shook her head. "No. In all honesty, I don't. Even in banishment, I don't think he would."

"Saruman is a wizard. Do you think he could've found Amazon that way?"

Isilindil nearly kicked herself. How could she have overlooked that possibility? "I thought he lost his power…"

Legolas gave a small nod. "He did… most of it. The only way you can find out if Norlenthas did betray you is to find him."

"That I can do and quickly." She stood, walking to the door before turning to look at Legolas.

"Would you stay here and instruct them? I have faith in you, Legolas of Mirkwood… I know you can do this while I'm away."

Legolas looked a little shocked at what Isilindil asked. He nodded anyway. "I will…"

Before stepping out the door, Isilindil walked over to Legolas, gently brushing her lips with his. "Until we meet again," she whispered, hurrying out the door.

Legolas stood on the walls, the harsh wind biting into uncovered flesh. Shifting his gaze, he got a better look at the damage that had been done to the city of Amazon. Fires were bright pinpricks of light, dancing as if to some unknown tune. Buildings had been destroyed, and the dead littered the ground. Both Elves and Orcs had perished in this fight, even innocent children caught when the Orcs had first come to the fair city.

Turning away from the gruesome sight, he looked upon the Elves lining the walls, including Taseir and Arlena.

Arlena looked up at Legolas questioningly. He hadn't told her where Isilindil had gone. Instead of answering, he turned once more to fix his keen eyes on the distant form of Orcs. "Taseir, tell the archers to get ready. The Orcs will come into range shortly."

Taseir nodded, shouting out a few brisk commands in the Amazonian tongue. The walls stirred to life as archers gathered their bows and refilled their quivers. The Orcs weren't the only ones who would come back to the battle more vicious than before.

'Fly Isilindil… go quickly and come back here… come back to me.' Was his thought as he readied his own bow.

Isilindil gave the air a small sniff before taking off in that direction. Norlenthas was close. She could feel it in her bones.

She slowed, casting about for some sign of the lone Elf. She found one and followed it. His personal mark, a Falcon in flight, had been carved into a tree. Tracing the mark with gentle fingertips, she headed in the direction the engraving pointed to.

"Norlenthas, where are you?" She whispered softly, glancing around for any more markings in the trees. She found one more and followed it. She came to a small camp, a tendril of smoke curling from a dying fire. She walked toward the tent, giving the fabric a nudge with her booted foot. "Norlenthas."

Rustling was heard from within the tent, along with a few muttered curses as the man struggled out of the tent and into some clothes. To say he was surprised when he surprised by seeing Isilindil standing there was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Lady?" He choked out, jumping from him tent. "Wha-?"

Isilindil held up a hand, silencing his question. "Nor, Amazon was attacked…"

Norlenthas looked at Isilindil with shock, eyes darkening with rage. He was banished, but not even that could've removed his love for his home. "How? By who?"

"Reports say it was Saruman," was her reply.

Nor shook his head. "Lady, it can't be Saruman."

Isilindil looked at Nor closely. "And why can't it be the cursed wizard?" She asked sharply.

Nor took a deep breath, looking at his old friend and Lady, "Because, he's dead, Lady. He was in Hobbiton and was killed by the halflings."

Well, what do you think of my new chapter? Duh, nuh, nuh! So, who is this mystery bad guy? Why does he (or she) want Amazon and does this bad guy know that Isilindil is back? Hmm, all these questions will be answered… if you people REVIEW! HAHAHAH… HA! So, R&R. Laterz. –grins and waves-


	16. The Truth be Told: Shocking Revelations

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the LotR characters, such as Legolas, even though I _really_ wished I did. I do own the Amazonian Elves and city, Taseir, Arlena, Isilindil, Norlenthas, and other such characters, which shall not be named. I also own my penname! -Angry characters grab random deadly objects and begin to advance- Ack! Onto the next chappie! -Grabs writing things and runs madly from menacing characters-

Chapter 16

Isilindil stood very still for a few moments, remaining silent. "The Halflings killed Saruman?" She repeated, an odd gleam entering her eyes.

"Aye Lady. The Halflings can be very… vicious… when the time calls for it."

To the great surprise of Nor, Isilindil began to laugh, a slightly wolfish bark mixing with her melodious voice. "To have seen this, I would've given a _Namenlath_." (A/N: More about that later.)

Nor grinned in return, showing brilliantly white teeth against anned skin. "Ah, Lady. A _Numenlath_ is a very serious object, though, 'tis quite fitting."

After her laughter subsided, Isilindil studied her old friend carefully. He hadn't changed much in the short amount of time he'd been in exile. The major difference was his tan skin, differing from the normal moon pale color of the elves. His electric blue eyes peered out from under silvery bangs, silver hair falling past his shoulder blades.

He wore his military uniform, though it was devoid of badges of any sort. It was strangely neat despite the obvious wear.

"Nor, I need you to come back with me to Amazon. I need you to command the army," she said after a moments thought, watching as Nor's expression changed.

"But, Lady, that's against the law and tradtions," Nor stuttered, quite shocked at this proposal.

"Damn tradition to the Underworld," Isilindil growled vehementaly, "I need you and I was foolish to banish you." He opened his mouth to object but was silenced by a raised hand. "Nor, 'tis your choice. Are you with my, yea or nay?" (A/N: Okay, I couldn't resist! )

Picking up a long staff topped with a wickedly curved blade –His prized glaive- and his bow and quiver, he looked at her once more, feral gleam in his eyes. "Yea!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know anything about the one leading the Orcs?" Isilindil asked, running at a break-neck pace alongside Nor.

"It's a powerful wizard. Gathering up all those Orcs after the fall of Mordor is quite an accomplishment." He replied after a moments thought.

"Anything else that your little network of spies discovered for you?" She asked lightly as they paused by a small stream for water.

Nor grinned in spite of himself. "Only that they claim to be you."

Water trickled out of her fingers as she turned her gaze to Nor. "Are you serious?"

Grinning toothily, Nor spread his hands.

Muttering a few choice curses under her breath and in Orcish, she gulped down a new handful of water, then splashed some on her face. She turned to look at Nor. "Why do you not say 'she'? Why all the 'theys' and 'its'?"

Nor looked a tad uncomfortable as he replied, "Well, my 'spies' have never seen… it.."

Throwing up her hands in frustration, she said, "We'll find out soon enough."

Soon, the besieged Amazon came to view, smoke billowing from the outer city, pinpricks of light marking both camp fires and arson.

/I'm running out of time,/ she thought bitterly, putting on more speed. "Nor! Take the forest way in and take command. If anyone objects, tell them I'll toss them over the wall!"

Nor snorted, but nodded, splitting away from Isilindil, heading into the dense forest.

/Good luck, my friend. Namarie!/ she thought fervently.

Her form shimmered and blured as her ran, her body lengthening and growing. Soon, a massive silver wolf hurtled toward the opposing force, fire burning in her eyes, ice surrounding her paws.

/For Amazon!/ She howled, colliding with the first rank of Orcs with bone-breaking force.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, -glances at fic- pretty long if you ask me. You should be _very_ happy about this. I took time I should've been using to pay attention in class to write this. Well, R&R or Isi might just come after you. –Isi holds scimitars threateningly- Laterz!

Ookami-chi


End file.
